


Don't know how to break the news

by Anonymous



Series: Scared to tell that i'm pregnant [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, shy for tell the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1580.html?thread=2535468#cmt2535468</p>
<p>Character A has learned that he's pregnant and he's worried about telling character B, the father and his relatively new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know how to break the news

**Author's Note:**

> Plan to do this in two parts (one chapter about Shea Pregnant and one about Roman pregnant)
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

Shea and Roman have dated since not a long time, they are together since 4 Months. They are exclusive so they don't use protection. They plan to move together.   
But how will react Shea to the news that soon they will be 3. That he carry the gene and that he is pregnant, he is so scared because he wants to be with Shea.   
  
But he has to tell the news to Shea, so he decides to tell him after a dinner at his home.

"The dinner was great" say Shea

"Thank you" 

"This was Swiss food?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents have given me this recipe and I wanted to try it with you"   
  
"It's very good"   
  
"Thanks you" he was blushing  
  
"Are you okay? Are we okay? Because I have seen you a little off since some days..."  
  
  
"Yes, I'm okay, just had some moment where I wasn't feeling good"   
  
"I'm okay Shea, just my body who will have a little changement"

Shea is very surprised  and Roman get up and goes in his bathroom for search his test   
  
"I should have told you since the day we date, but I have the ability and the gene for be pregnant"  
  
"You tell me that you are maybe pregnant?"   
  
"I'm pregnant Shea"   
  
He shows him the test and Shea hug Roman   
  
"Since when do you know about it?   
  
"Since 3 weeks"   
  
"Why did you not tell me since the first day?"  
  
"I was scared, I was so scared that you didn't want that with me"   
  
Shea kisses Roman   
  
"I love you Roman and this news about the fact that you are pregnant make me so Happy"   
  
"Shea, I'm glad"  
  
"I know we never talked about this we are together since 4 Months but you know I'm serious about you. I'm serious when I have asked to move with me. And I want to be with you, and help you for when we will have our baby and I will be with you every time"  
  
"I love you"   
  
They spend the rest of the night cuddling together.   
And Shea makes Roman move at his home some days after.   
Shea is at every meeting that have to do Roman about the baby, their family is happy and plan to be here when the baby will be born. The team know about them. And they are happy for them. They are helping them in the room and stuff in the room.   
They name their baby boy "Julian" and he will wear the both names Josi & Weber.   
  
**END**


End file.
